The Animatronic Journals
by WindWakerFan
Summary: Five Nights at Freddy's 2, from the perspective of all the animatronics.
1. Toy Bonnie Entry (Night 1)

I wake up and realize where I am. I'm in the big long wooden thing with my two friends, like always. But now everything is silent and there is no light. There were people _here_ just _seconds _ago. Did they _disappear_? And how does that work?

The other two don't move. They look at something at front. But there's _nothing_. So what are they actually looking at that looks so interesting? I _want _to know it. Oh, maybe they're not awake! So if they're not what do I do?

I see that bright thing in front of me and I almost blink in surprise. The rectangular thing in the wall _looks_ at us and _blinds_ us. Then it stops and I can blink. I look at my friends. Nothing yet? They must be off.

I'm _so _tired. We've been singing for mans all the time. I'm _really _tired of playing the red and orange stringed thing I carry. How did humans call it? Whatever it is it's not my problem.

Now the gray thing blinds us again. It _hates _us. It is always_ looking_ and _staring_ and _hurting_ our eyes. I want to hurt it too but I don't know how. I don't have light with me and I don't know if that will work.

I'm still tired, but I want to do something. Doing something is sure to keep me entertained, I think. I will _go _and play with _someone._ But I can't find _anyone_. Everything is silent and the mans are not working.

I jump off the wooden long thing and I want to search them. I have to _tell _them to _keep working_! They can't be _lazy _now. But where do they go? Mans are weird. When the light is gone they stop working. They _can't _stop working because they have to make the small humans _happy_!

If they aren't going to make the small humans happy then I'll do it because I'm better than them. I turn around and see the rectangular thing with the bright aiming at my friends. And then the light appears and disappears. Is it so tired, it can't even focus on what it's doing? It is weird.

I walk towards somewhere. Where do I go? I _want_ to go out and make the small humans _happy_, but I can't if they're not here. I walk towards a huge entry and I see a new place full of the wooden things with the white capes over them, and the triangular spiky multicolored objects.

Sadly there are no little humans to play around with. Oh, but I want to _play_! And I want it _now. _Then there is another gray rectangular thing and it sends its bright to my face. I stare at it. The bright is beautiful but now I want to blink.

The light disappears and I blink. It's _strange _because I can't look at it for too long. Now I see a bit weird but I get over it. I stay here. Maybe if I wait the mans will come because they're searching for me.

As there is nobody, I want to go, but the gray thing illuminates me and I don't move. Why? Why does it send its bright to me? I want to go but it doesn't let me. Then the light stops and I leave the stringed thing there and go away.

I see another entry like the other and I go to a new place. There are the same wooden long things and the triangular spiky objects. And then in the wall there are strange white flat things that look like _us_. I see a rectangular gray thing here and it's close to the ground.

I stare at it. If it annoys me I'll annoy it too. It will _see_ that I'm _better _than it. Then it lights up and I almost go blind. My eyes dilate and I cannot see what's around me, I just see white. Then the light appears and disappears.

It hurts a lot but I again get over it. Then it stops, but I don't. I look at it, I _stare _at it. It has been _bad_ to me, and I will be _bad_ to it too. I look at it and I see my face on the black circular thing that reflects. Then the light turns on and it hurts me again but I resist. The gray thing wants to _win _and wants to make me _leave_.

But I'll leave only if I _want _to. The light stops and I stare at it some more before finally getting tired. But now where I go? I can go through the small square things in the walls. They lead somewhere and I want to know where.

I move towards another entry and see the square thing and crouch next to it. Then the light! It appears and disappears and I'm getting _tired_ of it. It annoys me so bad. I want to jump at it and rip it off the wall and dismantle it! But I can't because its high.

The light stays there, turns off, appears and disappears, turns on again, stays there and that over and over and _over _again. Then I get tired and I go through the square thing and everything is gray here.

I feel something cold around me and air. It is hard to move because I'm big and this is small. It's tiny and puny. I make a lot of deep noise when I move because I _barely _can.

Then the light shows up in front of me and I look at it. The rectangular gray things are bad because they want to make us go _blind_. But I don't get fooled by it. My eyes go even smaller. The light is doing _bad _things! Then it appears and disappears a lot and it stops for a long while. It's really cold here and I don't want to stay.

I see a square again and I know it's the exit. I peek over it and see a man. What is he doing there? He must be _working. _I _hiss_ and _tell_ him he _must _go back but then there's not a man anymore. Not, it's not a man, it's Freddy. I enter the place and say hello to him and then I go away.

Maybe the mans teleport to other places! I return through the small tiny gray thing and I make noises to go out. I go to where I left my stringed thing and pick it up and then the light greets me. But it goes off quickly and I think it's bored.

Then my ears buzz and I think I have to go back to the long wooden thing with my friends. I go there and they're like they were before and so I get to their side. I want to keep searching for the mans so they get to work but I can't.

Then my vision blackens and I don't know what's happening.


	2. Toy Chica Entry (Night 1)

I wake up and I'm on the brown thing with Freddy, but Bonnie is not here. I want to know where he is so I wander off, right before leaving my so annoying beak hidden somewhere. I _hate _it because it bothers me and that's all. But my eyes disappear when I do it.

I go around but I can't see Bonnie. I want to know where he is, but I also want to know where are the mans because they are not working and they are not around. I go to the hall and see the gray thing in the wall with its light. I smile at it. I want to be _friends _with it.

But it disappears and it's not there anymore. Doesn't it like my smile? I think it's a _cheerful_ one. As the rectangular thing is not looking at me with the light I look at the huge and square gray and heavy thing in the wall and I know I can't go there.

Then the light appears and I _look_ at it and _smile_ at it again, but then it glitches and turns on and off. Then it's gone and I can't see it anymore, so I go away.

I go to another corridor and this one is darker and I can barely see. Then my cupcake tells me things but I don't listen because it always messes up everything. I can hear a strange noise and a light turns on in front of me and I see a man. He should be _working _but he's fooling around with a light.

I stare at him and tell him he needs to go working but he stays there and doesn't really care. Then he seems to change and he looks like Freddy all of a sudden but I don't think it's him. The cupcake tells me it is Freddy bit I think it's not, so what do I think?

Maybe my cupcake is silly sometimes but when it says a truth it _is _a truth. So now I think it's Freddy, and I realize this when the light glitches and turns on and off at me. I smile and then go away when the light is not looking.

Maybe Freddy told the man to get to work but _I did_ it to and he didn't _listen_! I walk around and I go to the room that has those flat things in the wall and I sense Bonnie has been here not long ago. I look at the flat things and then I see another rectangular gray thing and I _smile_ and its light turns on.

I glitches but I keep smiling and I show my cupcake but it keeps on glitching and it's _bothering_ my eyes. It stops and then returns and it keeps on doing that, but I smile nonetheless. Then I get bored and I think it's time to go see where Bonnie is.

I think he's close but I can't tell where. I sense he's on the square things that you go through and I want to make sure he's there. I go towards one of them but something tells me Bonnie is not in this one, but I go there anyways. Then the light looks at me and I smile again.

It glitches and stops and glitches and stops and I'm getting tired of it. Now it doesn't seem to be on anymore and I leave the cupcake there and go through the square thing, and it's _cold_. It is very small, that's something I knew, but now I realize it's hard to move. The light appears in front of me.

It glitches yet again and then stops and returns and it keeps doing that. I think Bonnie is around because I can tell he's very close. I peek out the square and see Freddy with Bonnie before him and Bonnie goes away, so I go too. I pick up my cupcake and look around.

Then I feel like I have to return and I can do nothing about that, I just _have _to return, I _must _return. I go to the brown thing we stand on and Bonnie is here and Freddy too. I put back my beak I had hidden and my eyes return to normal and I can see well again.

But then my vision blacks out.


	3. Toy Freddy Entry (Night 1)

I'm awake, and alone too. Bonnie and Chica are gone, and I think they are looking for the people. They never work when there's no light. Are they afraid? Mans are weird.

The light turns on at me but I don't blink. I never cared for that bright, anyways. It turns off and I think it's time for me to wander off as well. I go to the huge place with the small floating things and stay there.

Another light illuminates me and I stand proudly, to let know that gray thing in the wall that I'm superior to it. No one here has the right to contradict me because I'm the leader and I decide things.

So, as I'm in charge, I'll go tell the mans to get to work and Bonnie and Chica to return to their spots. I'm the one putting order here, and the fact that I was off a while ago doesn't mean these two can wander off without my permission.

The light turns off and I'm about to move when it turns on again and flickers. Is it trying to overpower me? Because I'm not surprised by this tiny rectangular thing on the wall. I walk towards a hall and see Chica leaving with an out of place smile and missing eyes.

I'll have to ask her why she's like that, but I want to know what she was looking at first. I stand where she was and see nothing, but I hear a strange and repeated noise coming from an entry before me. A light then turns on and flickers, trying to make me leave.

I stand proudly again but the light does not stop. It thinks it has more power than I do, and I have to make it see that's wrong. I go closer and stand right in the entry, then the light illuminates me and I see a man. He must go working, so what's he doing there? I look at him but he keeps on flickering the light and then he looks like me.

Wait, what?

He looks like _me _all of a sudden and that cannot be explained. I don't believe on anything I can't understand. This is weird. There's only _one_ me because I'm unique and I'm the leader. Then that other me disappears and the light turns off, so I can't see what happens. This is it.

I go inside the room and my eyes turn black for my anger. Because there's an animatronic here that thinks he's me. _So_ wrong. I see the man but then I hear a desperate whimper and the man disappears, and there's the other me again.

I'm not like those who attack for no reason, but it's not nice to pretend to be someone you're not. He looks scared, and I might be creeping him out, so I leave with hesitation. I don't like having a copy. I return around the floating spheres and stand there proudly.

Something tells me the call back to our spot is coming. Sure enough I have that urge to return and I have nothing against that. I go back and Bonnie and Chica, who has her beak and eyes back, soon follow and occupy their spots.

I would like to tell them a few things but I can't, as my vision starts to darken.


End file.
